


Symbiotism

by Ismaire



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I clearly love him, I have thoroughly used and abused my Reinhardt unit in Heroes, Mostly comedic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismaire/pseuds/Ismaire
Summary: Reinhardt and his summoner have been through a well-spent six months together, along with a recent informal marriage. It's only right that he expresses some gratitude towards her.





	Symbiotism

Reinhardt adjusted his tie as he looked at himself in the mirror, slicking his hair back like he normally would, making sure not a strand of hair was out of place. Once he saw himself as fit to see his summoner, he left his quarters, for once not being mounted upon his horse, and made his way to the library. He knew that Hester loved reading books, and you could often find her there if she was not out in the training towers or Tempest Trials. And just as he suspected, she was in Askr's largest library. He saw a few others, namely Prince Alfonse and Princess Sharena in the corner reading about something he could not decipher, and Lute studying on a table covered with many thick books. Ignoring them and everyone else, he found himself in Hester's corridor, where her favorite books are. He saw her there, hood over her head, nose buried deep within the worn book. Reinhardt picked up the stack of books next to her, setting them aside carefully before he made his presence known to be oblivious summoner.  
  
"Would you mind if I joined you?" Though not loud, his voice was still austere in nature and stern. It was usually softened down by Hester, however. He found that he spoke less harshly towards Hester than he did to his own beloved sister, Olwen. Hester looked up at him, putting a face to his voice, before patting the sit down next to her. Reinhardt carefully situated himself next to her, making sure to give her some space, as always.  
  
"You know you're always welcome to join me. What brings you here today, Reinhardt?" She spoke gently, having closed the book after saving her spot to focus her full attention on Reinhardt.  
  
"Well, you do know how I love to have conversations with you, Hester. I thoroughly enjoy our talks." She chuckled lightly at this, scooting closer to him to close the gap between them.  
  
"I'm well aware, Reinhardt. But I'm sure that's not the only reason, right? You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Reinhardt looked away from his staring summoner, a light blush decorating his cheeks.  
  
"C'moooon, Reinhardt," Hester teased, getting up from her previous position and facing him while on her knees, determined to get a look at his face no matter what. "I know you better than anyone, I know that you didn't come here just to engage in a conversation." She was right, she could read him as easily as one of her books. Reinhardt cleared his throat into his fist, before speaking, somewhat quietly and in a hushed tone.  
  
"Well, Summoner-"  
  
" _Hester_ , Reinhardt. Summoner is only for new people who do not know my name, not my spouse," she replied, clinging onto his arm.   
  
"R-Right, Hester," he corrected himself, before speaking again. "I, er.. Back at home, where I came from, I was the general commander of the Friege army, called the Gelben Ritter. I was assigned to look after Ishtar, whom I undoubtedly developed feelings for, seeing as we were both of the same age. Of course, Ishtar as I failed to mention was a princess of the dukedom of Friege. And thus, my feelings were one-sided and unrequited. I thought that once I was summoned here, that would have been the end of any potential I had for finding someone else. I simply thought that I would either be sent home if you found no use of me, or use me for the skills I possess if someone else could use them. However, Hester, you saw potential within me. You saw something no one else did, and you have used me thoroughly. Which, I swear I do not mind assisting you within battles and training. But throughout these past months, Hester, you have trained me up, given me new skills to use, and refused to let my mistakes and defeats sway you. You've unlocked potential I had no clue I possessed, and only kept making me more powerful as you gained access to more resources. Hester, I am your tool to use in battle, and I am deeply indebted to you."  
  
She giggled, before shaking her head. What an odd, mixed reaction.  
  
"That's incorrect, Reinhardt. You've paid off your debts just fine."  
  
"Hester?"  
  
"Since we're in the thanking phase, allow me to thank you as well! I want to thank you for allowing me to use you to your fullest potential, and allowing me to borrow your magic to assist myself and all of your teammates. You've allowed me to raise your rarity, use the units of others to transfer them onto you, and you've yet to disappoint me. You are a force to be reckoned with, Reinhardt, and very important to my team. I promise, Reinhardt. You rely on me just as much as you rely on me. Any problem you have at all concerns me. Our relationship is symbiotic, see. We both need each other to rely on. Do you see why I said that any silly debt you believe you have isn't there?" The general nodded, intertwining his gloved hand with hers in a shy manner.  
  
"Yes, Hester. I am yours to use until my dying breath... Or in this case, many deaths should you accidentally send me to my doom," he chuckled, feeling comfortable enough with Hester to make such a grim joke. It was okay because she did giggle at his joke, the situation finally having some levity. He felt her free hand on his cheek, tapping it.   
  
"Hey, look at me, Reinhardt." He did as commanded, before his summoner pressed a gentle kiss to Reinhardt's lips. Though they had done simple pecks like this before, it still made the inexperienced general flustered all the same. Hester broke the contact first after a few seconds of just pressing herself against him, giving him a loving smile.  
  
"Was that all, Reinhardt?" He shook his head shyly, looking down at his lap, hands still intertwined with each other.  
  
"Oh? What else did you need?"  
  
"May I.. May I just stay here with you?" Her giggle was like music to his ears.  
  
"Of course, Reinhardt."  
  
She ended up leaning against him, getting comfortable against the tall horseman, quietly resuming to reading the book she was reading prior to their interaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I mentioned earlier in the tags, I have literally used and abused Reinhardt so much it isn't funny. I have now summoned 4 Reinhardt's putting him at 40+3, with his vessel being +Atk/-Spd. I have Death Blow 3, Lancebreaker 3, Spur Atk 2 (though I should change it since I don't use him on a cavalry team.) on him, as well as Dire Thunder, Smite, Moonbow, and Quickened Pulse as his S-slot. 
> 
> To really show how much I used him? I've hit 9999 SP on him, as well as 3000 HM. This was two months ago, and I still abuse him so much. He is a staple in my team, and after learning more about him in Thracia 776, I only grew to love him that much more.
> 
> So here. Shameless self thingy. I named my summoner Hester because I think the name Kiran is stupid. And also because I like the name Hester.


End file.
